1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular parking control system and a vehicular parking control method using the same, and more particularly, to a vehicular parking control system capable of removing temporary obstacles from an image of objects within a parking space so that an available parking space can be searched for, and a vehicular parking control method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, new types of vehicles (for example, automobiles), which have become daily necessities in modem days, are appearing on the market and running on streets in increasing amounts, causing various social problems such as traffic congestion and parking.
In particular, parking-related problems are serious because more vehicles appear in limited areas, cities, and nations, but parking spaces become smaller. In other words, insufficient parking spaces require a smaller designated parking zone in which one vehicle can be parked. As a result, more vehicles tend to be equipped with parking control systems, which can control parking of vehicles when drivers want to park them.
Such a trend is followed by an increasing demand for a vehicular parking control system, which can recognize a parking space more accurately when a vehicle is parked.
In the case of an ultrasonic sensor used to recognize a parking space, there is a problem in that, when temporary obstacles, specifically a first object A (for example, passerby) and a second object B (for example, rubber cone), stand in-between with reference to the position of a personal car C, as illustrated in FIG. 1, it is impossible to acquire information regarding parking target objects positioned behind the temporary obstacles.
Furthermore, the temporary obstacles cause distortion in signals regarding the parking target objects, as indicated by D in FIG. 1, so that no available parking space is found. As such, there are limitations in recognizing an available parking space through ultrasonic sensors.
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 2, temporary obstacles E and F make it difficult to maintain a constant distance from a parking target in the final parking position, causing errors regarding the final parking position.